


[Podfic] Favours

by loosebolt



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosebolt/pseuds/loosebolt
Summary: James Bond never looks at Q unless he wants something.(podfic version)
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Favours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120915) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



**Listen:**  
  


_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/Favours) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Favours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120915#children)

 **Author:** [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72)

 **Reader:** [loosebolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosebolt)

 **Length:** 36:52

 **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sr1kgwlfg73n7f4/Favours.mp3/file) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dhampir72 for giving blanket permission to record their works.


End file.
